The Drama Begins- Part 2
Plot The first part you have two people run up a hill to get to a mountain. The next 2 people will climb up that mountain. Then two people will zip line to a helicopter pad. There the next two people will then hold on to the ladder of the helicopter and hold on as long as they can. They will then swim to the shore after dropping from the ladder. When they reach there they then transfer the Paton one last time where those last two people will have to run to the finish line. The winning team will get immunity while this time only, both teams will eliminate someone Cast Story Justine: Last time on Total Drama. Things got heated early when Ronnie found out her worst nightmare is on the show, Colt and Destiny! Dan spoke his mine with Colt which made him have a strong hate for him. Destiny went after Monique by just being her snobby sel- Destiny: You know I can still hear right!? Justine: Yes I realize this! I really don’t care. You should be in your cabin! Getting ready for the challenge. Anyway Hilary, being bubbly as she can be decided to give Ronnie a makeov- Destiny: She’s still ugly. Justine: Damnit Destiny shut the hell up! Stop interrupting me! Okay so at breakfast the next morning Colt and Destiny went up to Ronnie made a mean joke and Lauren defended her and slapped Colt and fought Destiny. Will Colt and Destiny get voted off first? Will they continue to criticize Ronnie? Will Colt get kicked off for punching someone? All will be revealed on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise! Theme song. Ronnie: Thanks again Lauren. I’m so sorry you got hu- Lauren: Ronnie it’s ok! For payback we must get them voted off…. But how? Mallory: Um… you could have Ronnie and Dex lose on purpose while acting like they didn’t do it on purpose. Lauren: That’s not a bad idea! But I don’t know how though… Ronnie you could fake an injury while Dex you just loose. Ronnie: I did take an acting class let’s do it I’m not a team captain though, Destiny could make me do something else. Lauren: Shoot. Aww crap I hear the blow horn, we go to go now. Get your team face on! *She puts her hair in a ponytail.* Ronnie: Yeaaaah Buddy! -Camera goes to forest. Trevor: This challenge is gonna suck balls just like Ma-- Malik: Shut up Trevor! That’s not true *winks* Mariah: Gosh you guys are so…. Arturo: Funny! Mariah: Yes babe! CJ: Alright team captains choose who will do each part of the challenge. Laruen: Ok so the first part running up the hill… me and Nick can do it right babe? Nick: Babe!? Haha Yes honey *starts to crack up* Emma: Don’t they make such a cute couple. *whispers to Ari* Ari: Um…. Yeah they do….. Lauren: Ok who here can climb really good? Chad: I can climb…. I was super good in Gym with rock wall climbing. Lauren: Okay who will be the other? Ireland: I’m pretty strong too. I can do it. *smiles* Lauren: Alright so we got that part! Now zip lining, It’s easy Christina and Cassie Christina: Sure I can do that! Cassie: Yeah that would be easier for me. Laruen: Ari, Linda, You can you two hold onto the ladder? Ari: Um… sure Linda: Well it’s better than running! Emma: So that leaves me and Dan to run? That sounds okay! Dan: Yup I can handle that! Lauren: Alright let’s get ready! Dex: Ok we have little time I think. So here’s the order. Taylor and Shawn you can run. Colt and Alex you can climb. Zip-lining is Hilary and Mariah. Holding on to the ladder can be Skyler and Mallory. Then lastly me and Ellie do the final run. Got the drill? Everyone: Yup! Destiny: Ok running. Trevor and Malik you can do that right? Trevor: Yeah in Gym I had to run a mile… I can run up hill. Destiny: Climbing can be Arturo and Erick Erick: I want to run to the finish with Alice. Destiny: Fine whatever you want! Arturo you can do it with Ronnie. Arturo: Ok I can do th- Ronnie: Destiny I ran track I should run. Destiny: No that’s final you stupid bitch. I know best. Okay so zip lining me and Jonna can do. Jonna: Alright. Destiny: Then finally the ladder people are Monique and Kylie. Monique: Alright Destiny. Kylie: Eheeee that’s gonna be so hard but oh well. Destiny: Alright let’s go! Malik: Alright let’s do this Trevor Trevor: That’s what she sai- Justine: Go! They all run off with Lauren and Nick in the lead with Trevor and Malik trailing behind them. The other teammates patiently wait for their teammates to come a pass the Patton. Erick: We have a while to kill Alice are you thinking what I’m thinking- Alice: Not till we are married! Erick: I meant make out! Alice Oh ok *blushes* Hell yeah let’s do it. *She grabs his shirt pushes him into the bushes and starts to make out with him.* Ari: So…. How are you? Linda: Hmm. Ari:… Ronnie: So your Mariah’s boyfriend right? Arturo: Yup. She’s talked about you. She seems to be good friends with you. Ronnie: That’s good. It’s finally good to meet you.. She always talks about you. I hope you’re a good boyfriend. *Smiles* Arturo: No I’m terrible. Just kidding I’m good I’m nothing like Colt *smiles* Ireland: So you like it here Chad: Yeah! I’m glad to have Tay-- Lauren: Guys go, go, go! Trevor and Malik are close behind. Hurry. They pass the Patton and climb as fast as possible. Somehow Taylor and Shawn pass Trevor and Malik and hurry by passing the Patton to Colt. Trevor and Malik finally come Trevor: Shit! I need to get in shape. Here Ronnie, Arturo, hurry we are in last place right now! Ronnie: Ok let’s go! Ronnie and Arturo catch up after a few minutes. Right when they get to the top they run very close to Alex and Colt they hurry and pass the Patton where then Destiny, Jonna, Mariah and Hilary all shot off fast. Ronnie: Thanks god we cached up. Arturo: Yeah it’s because we are both strong. *flexes* See? Ronnie: Haha. What happened to Chad and Ireland? They look over the edge to see them pop up. Ireland: Shit! Here Cassie catch! Cassie and Christina shoot off in a hurry while Linda and Ari are already holding onto the ladder while Jonna and Destiny are running as fast as they can to Monique and Destiny. Ari: Oh no, no, no, no! Linda: What!? Ari: I…, I… Linda: Spit it out! Ari: I may have dropped the Patton into the water. Linda: You idiot! Now we are losers! Your gonna go home bye bye Ari: Damn…. No I can’t be first… that’s so embarrassing. Linda: It should be! They then drop down where they have to swim as fast as they can. Destiny and Jonna still hold on. Christina and Cassie: Just joined Skyler and Mallory Skyler: Where the hell have you been. We are losing badly! Cassie: Chad and Ireland had some problems. Ireland twisted her leg and it was hard for her to climb. Mallory: Aww. Anyway Skyler instead of asking stuff let’s just hurry! Jonna and Destiny drop off at like only half a mile of water with Ari and Linda not in sight. They hurry to the coats where they don’t seem to find Alice or Erick anywhere. Destiny: I knew I shouldn’t have put them together. Alice!? Erick!? Jonna: Crap! Should we just go without them. Destiny: ugh.. We can try the McLeans probably won’t know but let’s hurry before they do. Jonna: Ok let’s go! Linda: Ari why did you have to drop that!? Ari: I didn’t meant to…. I’m not good at holding onto stuff. Linda: Why didn’t you tell them!? Ari: I don’t know… Skyler and Mallory somehow caught up. Skyler: Thank god you’re a good swimme- oh crap there is Linda and Ari let’s run talk later. Linda: Shit! Ari go to Emma and Dan. Emma: Where is the Patton!? Ari: I dropped it-- Linda: Just go! Emma, Dan, Dex, and Ellie all run very fast trying to catch up to Destiny and Jonna. But they are too late Destiny and Jonna finish. Destiny: Yes we won! Jonna: Yeah *she starts to do the robot* Justine: Congrats guys you are the first losers! Alice and Erick were with this part. You guys are disqualified! Destiny: Damn! Damn! Damn! Linda: So that means we win! Justine: Wrong again you need the Patton! Linda: *turns to Ari* You mother effin asshole! You need to die you piece of shit. How could you be so dumb. Ari: *starts to tear up* I didn’t mean to… Linda: Your dead! I’m voting for you! Ari: Stupid ho… Linda: Punches her. Ari: *quickly gets a black eye and loose a tooth* …. Owwww. Dex: Wait does this mean we loss? Justine: Nope you guys won! Ellie: Sweetness. How do the others get here? CJ: We had another helicopter pick them up. Mariah: * comes near* So who won? Dex: The Nerdy Pandas! Mariah: Yes! Ronnie: Who’s fault was it that we - wait wears Erick and Alice. Erick: See we had a lot of tim- The Crazy Rabbits glare at them. Alice: I told you not to Erick! Linda: And miss little Ari lost the Patton. So we lost. Justine: Alright you guys should go back to your cabins. Later tonight I will call the Fiesty Cats and Crazy Rabbits down to vote off the first person. -To Lauren’s cabin Lauren: Shit that plan didn’t work! I’m sorry Ronnie… at least Destiny may go. Ronnie: Um.. Probably not. It was Erick and Alice’s fault we lost. I choose Erick, he’s sneaky anyway. Alice is a friend though. Hilary: I would vote him off too! No matter how hot he is. Mallory: It would be hard and I hardly know Alice so I don’t know. Nick: Well I know who I’m voting off! Stupid Ari. Lauren: I feel bad for her. But everyone wants her to go! -Ari’s cabin. Emma: Aww Ari I’m sorry! It stinks how one mess up your hated. Ari: *starts to cry* I know…. Linda hit me so hard. It stinks. Trevor: Aww Ari I’m really sorry too. Erick and Alice did worse than you. I’m voting Erick off. Malik: I choose Alice, I don’t know her as well. Mariah: I feel lucky for winning. You guys tried your best! Arturo: Yup. I met a new friend. So even though we lost I say today is a good day. Mariah: Who? Arturo: Ronnie. Ari: I’m gonna pack my bags… Everyone hugs her - next cabin Monique: Okay fine Destiny you don’t have to convince me. I agree with you for once. Dan: Well I won! So I’m gonna chilax. Destiny: Shut up kid. I could get vo- Jonna: We tried our best Destiny. Don’t be down. People won’t vote you off. Ellie: Yeah you and Colt are safe. -Ireland’s cabin. Ireland: Shot guys! I just remembered it’s Halloween! Kylie: Oh crap it is! You know what that means! Ireland: Oh hell yeah.. Ireland & Kylie: PARTY!!!!!!!! Erick: No! We might voted off and all you can think about is parting. Alex: Aww did you mess up? Erick: Shut up! I’m seriously not in th- Alice: Come on! It will take our mind of tonight I feel like I’m safe at least. Taylor: Let’s get the other cabin’s to come! Everyone parties with candy and different stuff until Justine calls the two teams to the Campfire of Betrayal. Justine: Alright everybody the rules are simple. Put the name of the person you want to vote off on a paper then put it in the box. Everyone does this. Justine: Alright for the Feisty Cats if you don’t receive a marshmallow you must leave that second. Alright Emma, Dan Emma: Yeah! I’m safe. Dan: Sweet. Justine: Ok Ireland, Cassie, Christina. Ireland: Eheeee! Cassie: Boo yah! Christina: Awesome! Justine: Okay now Lauren, Nick, and Chad. Alright here is the final marshmallow. The last person safe is……….. Ari. Ari: Oh my god…. What the… Linda: What!? I did nothing. I should still be here. We all know that Erick is going home too! Why both of Cavi74’s characters leaving!? Justine: Um… Linda don’t break the fircken fourth wall. And you don’t know that! Lauren: Linda you did punch Ari for one mistake. You should go home. Shawn: Wait what!? *runs and hugs her* Fuck! We didn’t even get to see each other much. Darn it’s not going to be the same without you. I love you Linda. I wanted to sing with you if there is a challenge like that Linda: Haha I love you too! *Kisses him and leaves* Justine: Ok now the Crazy Rabbits. Ronnie, Malik, and Arturo Ronnie: Yeaaah Budddy. Kylie: Be fist pumping like a pro! Ronnie: Haha yeah Jersey Shore. Malik: Yes! I’m safe. 28 more contestants to go! Arturo: Yes! Get to stay with my babe! Justine: Alright now Kylie, Jonna, Trevor, and Monique. Kylie & Jonna: Yay! Trevor: Another week with this sexy beast! Be jealous! Monique: Oh yeah! Justine: Alright the last marshmallow! Destiny: What!? That’s un fair! The other team had on person eliminated and you said only two! Justine: Well I lied! Ok so the people going home are…….. Erick and Alice. Alice: No!!!!!! This is totally unfair. Why did you lie Justine? Justine: It’s fun. I need to be worse than Chris and it was a tie. Alice: Won’t this piss of the fans of this show? Justine: Yes probably but for the love of god stop breaking the fourth wall. Alice: Sorry guys that we disappointed you. We didn’t mean too. We are sorry. Truly sorry. I hope we can come back for season 2. Erick: Exactly what she said. Justine: Alright guys you may now leave. Goodbye. Alright wait for next episode where there is drama to come on Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise! Trivia Gallery I'll make later. Coffesionals